The end of the outside world
by darkhero what must be done
Summary: The lines between fantasy and reality are fragile. It only takes a small change in reality for the entire concept to be damaged beyond repair. This is the story of how those lines were blended as fantasy became reality. And the way the world worked was changed forever. This is the tale of the man and boy who were at the center of this great change.


Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed. - irene peter

The Book of Grand Summoning Revival, the most powerful mystic tome that has even been written. No who made the book or why it was made, but one thing is known; whenever, in history the book has appeared the face of the earth changes in someway. For thousands of years kings and emperors have fought for possession of the book and it mysterious power. However, one day the book vanished from the world, and than as time passed the book vanished from history all together.

Prologue – The Day Everything Changed

It all started with a book and a lonely boy.

Alex a boy of no more than 10 years had lost everything. His father had been had been murder 1 year ago during a robbery at a convenience store, and his mother had just lost a 3 year battle with breast cancer. The only thing he had now was a book that his mother had give him on her death bed.

"Why, why can't I understand mommy's book." Said Alex with tears running down his cheeks as he sat on his bed in the orphanage.

The book to say the least was very strange. A drawing was on every page of the book and each drawing was either some sort of monster or a humanoid creature. It had several different languages written into it and seemed to change every 40 or 50 pages with only a few of them actually being in English. But the strangest thing was that a circle was drawn onto the corners of every page in the book.

As the boy began to cry a single tear fell to the book landing upon one of the circles. The book began producing a bright yellow light that only got brighter by the second. Eventually the light became so bright the boy couldn't see anything, only for it to die out the very next second.

"What?" Was all the boy could get out before he heard the sound of a man yelling at him in a foreign tongue.

As the boy's vision began to clear he was confronted with the sight of a man's floating head that sat in the middle of a wooden wagon wheel that appeared to be on fire. Now being a typical 10 year old boy Alex acted as one expected someone in his current predicament to act: he pissed himself, he grabbed his mother's book, and he ran like hell screaming every-step of the way.

"Hmph, the human summons me and doesn't even bother giving me an order." Said the creature as he turned into the direction the boy had ran. "Whatever, I'm finally free to take my revenge on those damn humans."

At that moment the creature began spinning the wheel around it's head at an alarming speed than proceeded to ram threw one of the wall of the orphanage.

"What was that thing!" shouted the boy as he ran threw the city streets.

Alex looked back to see the creature chasing after him while sending flames at any person who happened to be on the street at the time. Seeing the creature coming after him Alex tried to run faster in hopes of loosing the beast only to trip and fall while loosing the grasp he had on his mother's book.

"Please, somebody help me!" Cried the Alex as he crawled forward in the direction he had dropped his book.

He continued to crawl forward until he was an arms reach away from the book. He continued to crawl forward, and as the boy's hand fell upon the book a light began to emit from it yet again blinding him.

"No, Please not again." Cried Alex as he was once again blinded by the bright light of the book.

The next thing the boy knew he felt someone lift him out of the way just as something impacted with the area he had once been lying.

"Are you OK?" A voice asked Alex which seemed to be coming from inside his own mind.

"Who said that?" Thought Alex as his vision began to clear.

"Up here kid." Spoke the voice.

Alex look up to find himself being carried by a normal looking black haired man of Asian decent, though there was one strange thing about him. He had a long yellow cord coming out of his forehead leading to a third eye.

"What are you!" Shouted Alex as he struggled in the mans arms.

"Geeze kid you act like you've never seen a satori before." Said the man without moving his lips.

"How are you talking without moving your lips?" Asked Alex as he began to shake in fear.

"I'm not. I'm transmitting my thoughts to you." Said the man.

"How in the world are doing that!" Shouted Alex.

"Like I said kid I'm a satori." Said the man as he dodged a fireball being thrown at him by the creature.

"List kid I don't have time to answer all your questions wright now, just find cover and stay there until I'm done taking care of the wanyudo." Said the man as he set Alex down.

"OK, but you have to answer my questions afterwords." Said Alex as he crossed his arms.

"Fine whatever just go hid somewhere. I can't fight him and protect you at the same time." said the man as he pushed the boy into a near by ally.

"Well if it isn't Sousuke Yamamoto _The Unwritten Satori._" Said the Wanyudo as the satori now identified as Sousuke moved in closer.

"Well if it isn't some nameless Wanyudo who's going to be dead in the next 10 minutes." Said Sousuke causing the Wanyudo to hurl a fireball at Sousuke, which he easily dodged.

"I wonder if it was that big mouth of yours that originally got you killed!" Shouted the Wanyudo in rage.

"I wonder what got you killed, it certainly wasn't your rugged good looks." Taunted Sousuke as he dodged another fireball.

"Shut up and die you damn human loving bastard." Shouted the Wanyudo as it attempted to ram into Sousuke only for Sousuke to dodge at the last moment.

"Or maybe it was you crappy ass aim, but anyways enough banter I rather not waste my time on such a low class youkai." Said Sousuke as he got into a fighting stance.

With those words spoken the two youkai began to brake out into full on combat.

**A FEW MILES AWAY FROM THE BATTLE**

"This is Susie Greenfield with action news 17 reporting on a local disturbance on Main Street." Said a news women as she stood in the view of the two youkai fighting.

"As you can see two creatures of unknown origin are fighting behind me. Authorities are advising anyone in the area to evacuate immediately and under no circumstance should anyone try confront the creatures." Continued the women as she put her hand over her ear peace.

"This just in, people in the area are reporting seeing the creature with the flaming wheel attacking the area before the other unknown creature appeared and started fighting with it." Said the women as a building near her exploded.

"Well it getting a little dangerous around her so I'm gonna run for my life now. This is Susie Greenfield signing off." Finished the women as she dropped her mike and rain screaming into the night.

Meanwhile back at the fight the wanyudo seemed to have the upper hand.

"Damn it, why can't I fly." Thought Sousuke as he dodged another wave of fire balls.

"So you notice it huh, It seems the magic around here is far too weak for someone like you to fly. My power however is balance enough to where I can compensate for the lack of magic in the area." taunted the wanyudo only to be hit in the face with a light post.

"Yeah and you forget that I'm also a half-oni, so I don't need magic to kick your ass." Said Sousuke as he hit the wanyudo again knocking it out of the sky.

Sousuke quickly rushed up to the wanyudo pinning it down with his left foot.

"Get off of me you human lo." Was all the wanyudo could get out before Sousuke punched a hole through it's skull effectively killing it.

"Damn your voice was annoying." Said Sousuke as he pulled his fist out of the monsters skull.

"That was freaken amazing!" Shouted Alex coming out from his hiding place only to be whacked on the head by Sousuke.

"When I said take cover I didn't mean hide so close that you could get hit by a stray attack you dumb-ass kid." Shouted Sousuke as he grabbed Alex by the scruff of his shirt.

At that moment the two heard the sound of approaching police sirens.

"Damn, I don't have time to screw around with this crap right now. Kid you coming with me." Said Sousuke as he threw Alex over his shoulder and began running from the city.

After about 5 hours of running at ruffly 30 miles(50 kilometers) an hour the two found themselves in a large opening in the middle of a woods.

"OK, I've waited long enough. whats going on here!" Shouted Alex as Sousuke set him on the ground.

"Kid I just got done running for god knows how long with you screaming almost the entire time so give me two damn seconds to catch my breath okay." Said Sousuke as he sat down against a tree.

"Just tell me already, and my names not kid it's Alex!" Shouted Alex while stomping his feet.

"I'll call you fire head for all I care, what kind of weird human has red hair anyways." Said Sousuke as he grabbed a lock of a Alex's hair.

"Red's a perfectly normal color for a human. Why are you calling me human anyways when your human too." Said Alex as he slapped away Jason's hand.

"Kid, I'm a youkai not a human." Said Jason as he showed Alex his third eye.

"Whats in the world is a youkai?" Asked Alex only to have Sousuke put his hand over his mouth.

"Kid just shut up for a second." Said Sousuke as Alex mumbled threw his hand.

"I know you there, come out before I blast you out." Shouted Sousuke, but this time with his actual mouth instead of his mind.

"My, my, my, your as violent and jumpy as ever Sousuke." Said a blond women who literally appeared out of no where speaking perfect English.

"Yukari is that you? Why are you speaking that strange human language?" Asked Sousuke switching back to talking with his mind.

"Well not everyone here can speak Japanese so it's only polite." Said Yukari.

"Damn Yukari, you grew up, and in more ways than one." Said Sousuke looking Yukari up and down.

"Well it has been 400 years sense your death." Thought Yukari as she sat down next to the two.

"And you don't seem that surprised that an old friend is back from the grave." Chuckled Sousuke in japanesr.

At that moment Alex bit down into Sousuke's hand forcing him to move it.

"Ouch you damn brat." Shouted Sousuke in Japanese as he rubbed his hand.

"What's going on here, and who is this lady" Shouted Alex who was sick and tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Oh I guess we should explain whats going on to you, especially considering you may have just caused one of the biggest crises the world as seen in almost 1000 years." Said Yukari as she pulled out her fan.

"Yeah but you may want to remove those pesky language borders this kid has, using my powers every second of the day is starting to tire me out." Said Sousuke as he rubbed his head.

"Oh yes of course." Said Yukari as she walked up to Alex and flicked him the head.

"Ouch." Shouted Alex as he rubbed his head.

"Can you understand what I'm saying now." Said Sousuke this time using his mouth.

"Yeah, but how?" Asked Alex looking between the two.

"I simple removed all you language borders, now you can understand and speak all existing human and youkai languages." Said Yukari with a smile.

"Yeah, anyways sense you've actually been around for the last 400 years and actually know whats going on you should explain whats happening cause I'm a little lost myself." Said Sousuke lying down on the forest floor.

"Very well." Said Yukari as she put her fan away and sat down on the grass.

Yukari told them everything: she told them about youkai, she told them about how humans had been loosing faith in the existence of youkai and the other Shinto spirits, she told them how the lack of faith was causing youkai to stop being born and how it lead to several Shinto spirits to disappear, and how she created Gensokyo to protect what few youkai and Shinto spirits that were left from dieing out and disappearing.

To say the least they were both rather shocked at the information that was provided to them though Alex was more excited than shocked he was 10 years old after all

"Damn, just damn." Said Sousuke not knowing how to handle such a radical change in the world after being dead for so many years.

"So you two are youkai?" Asked Alex in amazement.

"Yep, I'm a gap youkai and Sousuke is a satori." Said Yukari giving off one of her rare motherly smiles.

"Hey I am not just a satori, I am the Satori. Unlike other Satori I can both read people minds and send them my thoughts, and don't forget I'm also half-oni." Said Sousuke jumping up and flexing his arms.

"Yes we all know how great you are but more importantly your a youkai now as well." Said Yukari as she Turned to Alex as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Wait, what do you mean you mean I'm a youkai?" Asked Alex in confusion.

"It's because of the book kid." Said Sousuke leaning against a tree.

"My book?" Asked Alex looking down at the last memento of his mother.

"Yeah, that book is, 'The Book of Grand Summoning Revival'. Any intelligent life form that has ever died appears in that book. Pretty much it allows a person to bring back the dead and make them there living slaves that have to do what every they say. When you choose a species from the book it automatically find the remains of the closet member of the species you selected than brings them back to life. The book is designed so only a human can activate its' powers and than the book immediately transforms it's user into a magician youkai to extend the life of it's user." Said Sousuke.

"But, if it makes who ever I summon my slave than why didn't you listen to any of my commands." Asked Alex now more confused than ever.

"That's because the book has restriction on it's power. If you don't give a command to your summon within 30 seconds of summoning it you loose all control of the summon and it becomes independent as it was when it was originally alive. The book also has a magic seal on it so it's useless to anyone but it's user until he or she dies. It also should be noted that whenever the book brings someone back to life it always brings them back at the exact age they died or the age where there body was at it's physical prime." Said Yukari filling in what Sousuke left out.

"OK, one more question though; how do I use the book?" Asked Alex.

"Oh that's simple, just have any part of your body touch one of the circles on one of the pages and it will summon the life form that is on that particular page. Oh and 1 more thing you can only use the books power 10 times in a year, so use it sparingly." Said Sousuke.

"Yes now that your all informed about the book we have another matter to discuss." said Yukari suddenly turning very stern.

"What other matter?" Asked Sousuke in confusion.

"The matter of you two destroying the order of the outside world." Said Yukari in a slightly angry voice.

"How did we do that?" Asked Alex in confusion.

"Your little spectacle back in that city has cause a sudden burst in the belief in youkais and magic to occur which will cause hundreds new youkai to be born into the outside world. With so many new youkai being born the belief in their existence is bound to increase even more causing even more youkai to be born which will eventual lead the restoration of the faith in Shinto spirits causing several Shinto 'gods' who have long since disappeared to restore there existence in this world. As time passes youkai will begin attacking humans more and more frequently eventually leading to the countries to war against one another in masses as each country blames the other for the outbreak of youkai." Said Yukari getting more and more angry by the second.

"Is there anyway we can we prevent this from happening?" Asked Alex worried for Yukari.

"No, anything I can do would only slow it down a bit or just make it worse." Said Yukari as she sighed and pushed her back against one of the near-by trees.

"So what can we do." Asked Alex looking down in guilt.

"There's only one thing that can be done now. I have no choice, I have to take over the world."

"Take over the world! Yukari you can't be serious do you have any ideal how hard and dangerous that would be to do!" Shouted Sousuke in complete and total shock.

"I am well aware of the danger of this undertaking but I have no other choice, if left as it now the earth and all life may be destroyed." said Yukari with a sigh.

"Than how are you planning on doing it." Said Sousuke giving up on try to argue with the gap youkai.

"I'll have to change the borders around human weapons to where they are no longer lethal, I'll have to train 1000 humans in the art of Danmaku a year in order to have a enough soldiers to take over, and finally I'll have to recruit as many youkai and spirits as I can in gensokyo. As it stands now I give it 3 years at worst before the the entire world is thrown into chaos and 7 years at best." Said Yukari grimly.

"So, what do we now?" Asked Alex.

"For now we need to get you two to Gensokyo and get you two cleaned up and rested. We'll worry about everything else tomorrow." Said Yukari as she opened up one of her gaps.

Sousuke entered the gap without hesitation but Alex lingered for a second.

"Well come on, it's safe, I promise." Said Yukari turning towards Alex.

Alex hesitated for a few more seconds, and than finally entered the gap.

OMAKA the recruiting of Marisa

"So you want me to teach a bunch of hapless humans to do magic?" Asked Marisa looking up at yukari.

"Why of course." Said Yukari with a smile.

"Why should I, whats in it for me." Said Marisa why'll cleaning her ears with her pinkie

"I was hoping you would ask that." Said Yukari as she opened a gap and Shikieiki walked out holding a large scroll under her arms.

"Marisa take a look at this." Said Shikieiki as she handed her the scrolls.

"Whats this ze." Said Marisa as she looked threw the scroll.

"That is a list of all you miss deed, you have committed enough sins to be sent to hell 15 times over." Said Shikieiki with her arms crossed.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Asked Marisa.

"Well Marisa if you help me train an army to take over the world you'll be saving a lot of people who would die at the hands of youkai or die in a possible war that could kill billions of people. You would be doing such a good deed that it would more than make up for these sins." Said Yukari.

"Nah, seems like to much work. I'll just convert to one of those religions I read about in patchy's books, you know the ones that let you into heaven just be believing in their god so Shikieiki-chan here won't be able to judge me." Said Marisa with a wicked smile.

"Than you would go to hell anyways." Said Shikieiki.

"What, why!" Asked Marisa in shock

"In those religions it's considered a great sin to be a witch and would more than likely land you in hell." said Shikieiki in a serious tone.

"What no way ze, That's totally raciest against witches ze!" Shouted marisa

"And besides if you do this for Yukari you'll be doing such a good deed that you could keep doing what you have been doing for the next 1000 years and I would still be inclined to judge your soul white." Said Shikieiki.

"I'm in ze!" shouted Marisa with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well that was a big change of character." Said Yukari with a sweat drop.


End file.
